Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer that can be applied to earphones, headphones, mobile information terminals, etc., for example.
Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric sounding bodies are widely used as simple means for electroacoustic conversion, where popular applications include earphones, headphones, and other acoustic devices as well as speakers for mobile information terminals, etc., for example. Piezoelectric sounding bodies are typically constituted by a vibration plate and a piezoelectric element attached to it (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-150305